


A Thousand Eternities With You

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Aya Maruyama thirsts (a minor amount), F/F, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, There's like an 8 percent chance this is teen?, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: There's only ever been one thing Chisato Shirasagi hungers for.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	A Thousand Eternities With You

If there was one thing Aya Maruyama had familiarised herself with during the time she had spent here, it was hunger.

That was the only thing it could be described as, the desire which bled into Chisato Shirasagi’s eyes that very evening. Teeming with an otherworldly lust for something she herself couldn’t even begin to comprehend, twinkling with a rare, light-hearted interest - all Aya could do was wait.

Trembling, unknowing, alone with her ruler where no-one would hear her cries if Chisato chose to strike.

Aya’s heart throbbed with anticipation.

“Hm.”

Chisato’s pursed lips remained unwavering as she tilted Aya’s chin up with a slender finger, her stare so cold and burning it made Aya feel like perhaps she wasn’t even a worthy specimen after all.

“Aya.”

The syllables fell from her tongue like miniature boulders plunging into water.

“Show me more of this.”

There was a mild child-like amusement being hinted at from under the surface as she spoke, getting drunk on Aya’s existence.

Aya found the chill that slithered up her spine to be electrifying.

“M-More of… What, Chisato?” she gulped.

“Hm… Well, what would you like to show me of yourself first, Aya?”

“Huh?”

It was filthy that she wanted to reveal everything to her right in that instant. 

Aya watched curiously, needily, as Chisato heaved an exhausted sigh.

“You’re taking so long, my Aya,” she stated blandly. “You know very well that I could wait a thousand eternities for you, but that doesn’t mean I shall do so pleasantly.”

As much as her body begged for her apology to be accepted, Aya’s voice was suspended somewhere she couldn’t tear it from.

The near-transparent smirk that graced Chisato’s lips told her that the control she taunted over her was understood though.

“What am I to do with you, my Aya?” Chisato crooned helplessly, tracing that finger across the lower outlines of Aya’s face at a tantalisingly slow pace; it was as if Chisato thought that she would crumble away with a touch more pressure. “I dare say that I find you so irresistible I don’t even know what to do with myself when you’re gone.”

“C-Chisato?”

Her burning gaze relinquished its fire for just a moment, flickering onto Aya’s neck briefly enough; not enough to hurt, but enough to sting, igniting just a drop of longing that Aya couldn’t bear to withstand any longer.

“C-Chisato…” she whispered. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“Why?” Chisato questioned. “Would you like me to?”

All of Aya’s emotions pounded in her throat; she was too taken to manage a response.

“To answer your question,” Chisato began. “No, I’m not. And I sincerely apologise should you find that disappointing.”

Aya shunned the glimpse of truth that knew she did.

“I’m simply admiring you for now, my Aya. You really are so lovely.”

Chisato giggled at the flustered reaction that inspired. 

“Although, perhaps I will…” The upturn of her lips brought on nothing but excitement. “Eat you.”

Wait a second.

“W-What?” Aya stammered. “Chisato, don’t eat me! I-I have so much to live for! Like serving you! And being teased by you! And checking you out while you’re not looking!”

Chisato cackled with mirth, her facade of sweetness dissipating entirely.

“I’m only playing with you, my Aya,” she admitted. “Yes, you truly are so fun to tease.”

Aya released a relieved breath, grateful that she could experience it.

“However, I am looking. I’m always looking,” Chisato informed her, instilling pure fear in Aya once more. “Consider yourself lucky that I’m so fond of you, Aya. If anyone else were to do that, I’d have them beheaded by now.”

She tensed immediately.

“Y-Yes Chisato, thank you Chisato.”

“It’s a pleasure for you alone, Aya,” Chisato responded. “I must confess that I do quite enjoy it though. I’m every bit as appealing to you as you can be to me.”

Chisato hummed with mirth as she stroked circles around Aya’s cheek with her thumb tenderly, the usual fascination returning to her.

“Besides, why would I feast upon your neck, my Aya...”

Aya held her breath as Chisato drew near.

“... When I can claim your lips instead?”

The distance closed.

For someone who could be so harsh and relentless, was Chisato supposed to be this gentle?

Aya closed her eyes and relaxed in her clutches, surrendering herself to the bliss that swept her away.

“Cut!”

Her heaven was over just as quickly as it had begun.

“Amazing, Shirasagi, Maruyama!” the director commended. “Maruyama, this is the best performance we’ve seen from you all week. Keep it up for the rest of our filming. Shirasagi, you’ve performed just as stunning as always. And with that, this scene is a wrap!”

Everyone on set broke into a powerful yet ruly chorus of applause, leaving Aya alone as she mourned for the touch she had lost.

“Alright, everybody take thirty!”

The figures around her bustled as she started to come to her senses, disassembling the props and clearing out of the studio.

“Aya.”

Chisato stood calmly as she held out her hand for Aya to take, replacing the contact to her in doses.

“Shall we go somewhere more private?”

* * *

“Your acting was wonderful, my Aya.”

Chisato smiled proudly as she turned to face her.

“My, it almost seemed to me like all the emotions you portrayed were what you were really feeling.”

“Y-Yeah!” Aya laughed. “Aha, w-wouldn’t it be funny if that were the case?”

“I suppose it would,” Chisato agreed, taking a sip from her bottle. “We can’t have you longing for me so blatantly in public though.”

Aya choked on her own drink.

“Aya, are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah! Yeah, no lesbianism here, nuh uh.”

“That’s a shame,” Chisato commented. “Not even for me?”

Aya stiffened as she fell victim to Chisato’s teasing once again.

“Well…” she reasoned. “Maybe just a little. For you.”

“How rewarding,” Chisato mused, covering Aya’s free hand with her own. “Honestly though, I’m so proud of you my Aya. You didn’t stumble over your lines once. All our hard work and practice really did pay off.”

If she were to be honest, Aya didn’t recall anything from their rehearsals of that scene other than Chisato and her kisses, but they both let their shared knowledge go unsaid.

“You did great too, Chisato! Mm, your acting skills never fail to amaze me,” she praised. “And you’re so pretty too! That’s totally relevant because, uh, the role you’re playing has to be attractive to my character, and you’re super attractive to me even when you aren’t taking on a role!”

“You’re even more affectionate today than normal, I see,” Chisato laughed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, my Aya.”

“It’s a good thing that I’m not trying to get anywhere then Chisato,” Aya beamed, lacing their fingers together. “I’m only trying to spend my own thousand eternities with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ayachisa is a really underrated ship in the English fandom. That's a shame, I like them quite a lot.
> 
> This seemed a lot better while I was writing it.
> 
> (I'm @girls_love_bot on Twitter! Come talk to me about any characters you like or non-gross ships you have, I promise I'm friendly! Let's be mutuals if you like Himari and are stupid as heck.)


End file.
